


Never Would Have Thought

by CriminalIntelligence



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriminalIntelligence/pseuds/CriminalIntelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Will have a brother moment at Molly's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Would Have Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Chicago PD or Chicago Med. Nor do I own the characters. Only the idea is mine for the taking!

“You know; I really didn't think that you would be a dad before me man.” Jay told his brother as they sat at the bar at Molly’s, both nursing a beer. Will beamed, clinking his glass against his brothers and shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t admit it, but I knew I was screwed the moment I met Nat years ago. She was the one that got away and then when I came to the hospital, she became my best friend. I didn’t know anyone at work yet and she made it a priority to make sure I was okay.”

“She let you back in, no questions asked.” Jay said, and his older brother nodded. 

“And I mean I found out she was pregnant before anyone. After Jeff died she was a wreck and she came to me, and she told me that she was pregnant.” Will put down the glass and wrapped his hands tightly around it.

“If you had told me nine months ago that I would be dating Natalie again, and that I would be a dad in a couple of weeks, I would have had you fucking institutionalized.”

“Ha, yeah I know you would’ve.” It was then that Erin and Natalie walked over, the latter with her arm resting atop of the large bump. Erin immediately stole Jay’s beer and took a large sip, before sitting on his lap. Will looked at Natalie and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Ready to go home?” He asked and she yawned, shaking her head yes.

“Hate to be the buzzkill, but I need sleep.”

“It’s okay, both of us need sleep, when midget gets here in a few weeks neither of us will be able to.” He gave his brother a one-arm hugged, and then kissed Erin on the cheek before throwing his arm around his girlfriend and exiting the bar.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but given we've only had two episodes so far, I haven't gotten a larger feel for the characters yet.


End file.
